Disorderly (Official Trailer)
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Trouble is his middle name. Unfortunately, "Prince" is his title. A sneak peak into the medieval kingdom of Sleepy Peak and its..interesting locals.


**StarHeart Specials**

* * *

**_Your presence is requested at the royal wedding_**

An overly-long carriage is seen pulling into the castle courtyard. A ten-year-old girl with blonde hair and a poofy dress steps out, smiling haughtily.

**_Of Princess Gina of Drowsy Valley_**

Cut to the church where the wedding was being held, as the doors open and everyone stands up respectively.

_**And...**_

King Campbell, ruler of Sleepy Peak, smiled as he dragged more than walked the underage groom down the aisle.

_**Prince Max**_

_"Do you take this girl to be your wife?"_

Max looked at Gina, who seemed more interested in her nails than the wedding, and frowned.

**"Hell no!"**

Max threw the wedding ring down as a sign of refusal. Gina gasped and reached down to pick it up...only to smack her head on the king's throne and fall unconscious.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Holy shit!," Max yelled.

* * *

"Can my life get any _fucking_ worse?"

Max is seen escaping the church while everyone runs after a young scout named Nikki.

After Max successfully climbs out through the window, Nikki suddenly falls on top of him, sending them both to the ground.

"Hi!," Nikki smiled.

"Get off," Max frowned back.

Just then a door opened next to them, and Neil, the royal alchemist walked out panting in exhaustion as if he'd been running.

"So what'd I miss?," he asked.

* * *

**Based on the Netflix series by Matt Groening**

* * *

Max leads Neil and Nikki through the village as they evade the knights chasing them.

"I wanna get out of this hellhole and be free to do what I want," Max is heard saying in a voiceover.

* * *

Nikki is seen falling on butt after being kicked out of her homeland, ScoutVille. She watches with shocked and sad eyes as the gate closes, locking her out permanently.

"I wanna find someplace where I fit in," Nikki is heard saying in another voiceover.

* * *

Neil is seen working on an unknown potion in his lab at the castle, only for King Campbell to snatch it out of his hands and drink it all without a second thought, causing Neil to facepalm in frustration.

"I would like someone to respect my talents for once and not just use them for something stupid," Neil is heard saying in a third voiceover.

* * *

"Ok, let's not get _too _crazy here," Nikki told Neil as they sat by a campfire in the woods with Max.

* * *

Max is seen walking into the throne room with his crown on his head, smirking as the other kids cheered for him.

"Our kingdom's future is in the hands of _him?_," Gwen is heard asking incredulously in a voiceover.

* * *

Max is then seen burping up a fairy he had been dared to drink while he and his friends were at the candy shop drinking soda.

* * *

"Welp, we're screwed," Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

"I'd be a _great_ king," Max defended, crossing his arms.

"Well, you'd definitely be better than him," Neil noted, referring to Campbell.

* * *

"Well, back to work," Campbell said, getting up from his throne, "Apparently, the village needs _running water._ I don't get what the big deal is, you guys are doing fine."

* * *

Gwen sent a sideways glare at David, who just smiled nervously.

* * *

**This Fall**

* * *

"Don't I get a say in what happens in my own life?," Max asked.

* * *

"Once I'm immortal, I'll be king forever!," Campbell smiled.

Max's head appeared in the doorway.

"Say what now?," he asked with wide eyes.

* * *

**An Epic Tale**

* * *

Max is seen jumping off of the edge of a bridge and landing on top of a moving carriage to save Nikki.

* * *

Max, Neil, Harrison and Nerris are seen riding on a griffin.

"Best day ever!," Nerris cheered as they approached Sleepy Peak.

* * *

**Of Growing Up**

* * *

Max, Neil and Nikki are seen walking through the forest.

* * *

"What's this weird feeling I don't wanna ignore for some reason?," Max asked.

* * *

Nikki pounces onto Max and Neil and hugs them tightly, but rather than get annoyed, they just smile gratefully.

* * *

"I think it's called hope," Nikki answered Max.

* * *

**In The Dark Ages**

* * *

Max, Neil and Nikki each grab a sword and prepare to fight the vikings in the throne room.

* * *

The trio is then seen walking away from a house made of candy as it explodes. Nikki holds out her hand and catches a piece of candy without even looking. She stuffs it in her mouth and eats it as she, Max and Neil walk away in slo-motion.

* * *

Max, Neil and Nikki are then seen fleeing the cops on a runaway carriage.

"Hang on, I've got a bad idea!," Max warns his friends as he makes a sharp turn.

"Wait what's bad about it- -Oh never mind I see!," Neil yells as they approach a broken bridge.

The horses pulling the carriage jump over the lake, and the trio are seen reacting in slo-motion. Max has his brows furrowed in concentration, Neil is screaming in terror, and Nikki is smiling gleefully like a child on a rollercoaster.

Luckily they make it to the other side, but the carriage crashes into a tree and the horses run away. The kids get out and admire their work.

"That actually went better than I thought it would," Neil admitted.

"Whoo!," they all cheered, high-fiving each other before walking away.

"I'm trapped!," a man called from inside the damaged carriage.

Nikki stopped and waved to him.

"I'm Nikki!," she smiled.

* * *

**Disorderly**


End file.
